A Little Piece of Wednesday that Went Away Sometimes
by carnadeite
Summary: Didedikasikan untuk FESI Awards Reborn: Notice Me—Hari rabu, permen mint , hujan, senyuman, clubroom, kecemburuan, dan sebuah handuk. Inilah salah satu potongan kecil kehidupan yang acapkali terlupakan dan berlalu begitu saja. HiruMamo ft. Cerberus/Selamat menikmati. (2 of 2). Spesial hashtag #SemuaSalahYunna xD
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: OOC, sedikit _fluff—_mungkin_, typo_, EyD yang tidak sesuai, alur maju, TEMA yang nempel cuman SEIMPRIT TUHAAAAN. /dikeroyokpanitia.

**Disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21 sepenuhnya milik Yuusuke Murata dan Riichirou Inagaki, saya sendiri tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini :D

**Genre: **Romance,_ drama_—barangkali. deite juga sudah lelah dengan kemampuan menentukan _genre_ yang rendah ini /dibuang.

**Timeline**: Beberapa saat setelah mereka naik kelas tiga, tidak begitu penting, barangkali /niat enggak, sih?

**Character (s): **Hiruma Youichi, Mamori Anezaki, dan Cerberus—kenapa dia enggak ada di _character_? ;;;;; /pelukinCerberus /digigit.

**Dedicated For**; FESI Awards Reborn: Notice Me.

.

_("Untuk mereka, yang sedang lelah dengan semua gundah, kupersembahkan karya kecil yang berteriak keras bahwa: hidup ini memang tidak mudah, tetapi selalu ada alasan indah yang membuat kita tak menyerah. Temukanlah!")_

.

.

.

.

* * *

**"A Little Piece of Wednesday that Went Away Sometimes"**

—_keping kecil di hari rabu yang acap kali berlalu._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**I.**

Pada awalnya, apabila kita melihat sepasang manusia berlainan jenis berjalan di trotoar berdua pada malam hari, mungkin kita akan mengira ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Apalagi mereka yang sepanjang jalan terus saja berdekatan, seakan tidak ingin saling melepaskan. Apalagi pada mereka yang sepanjang jalan terus berbicara dengan _mesra_ sambil menggandeng tangan pasangannya.

Ah, dalam sekali lihat saja, kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka sedang kasmaran, sedang merasakan harumnya cinta yang bermekaran.

Tapi ...

Pada akhirnya, bagaimana kalau kita melihat yang seperti ini?

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki dengan dua anting di kiri-kanan telinganya nampak begitu terganggu. Setidaknya itulah kesan yang wajahnya beri pada setiap pejalan kaki yang tak sengaja meliriknya. Garis wajahnya nampak kaku, keras, dan … malu? Dalam setiap langkah yang ia ambil, matanya memantau keadaan sekitar, kilat matanya seakan mengatakan apabila ada satu saja sepasang mata yang menangkap eksistensinya, ia akan mendapat masalah besar.

Oh, ia? _Ia_—yang _itu_? Terkena masalah besar?

Oh, ayolah.

_Seriously_, dia? Masalah besar?

Agak sedikit memutar otak bagi kita untuk membayangkan masalah besar apa yang bisa menimpa pemuda bernama Youichi Hiruma. Terutama _apabila_ buku bersampul hitam yang berada di saku jas almamaternya itu tidak hilang, tidak pernah lepas dari kantungnya, bahkan saat ini pun dibawa. Ia tak seharusnya takut. Apapun bisa ia kendalikan dengan buku itu. Belum lagi, senapan yang bersandar di dadanya masih tetap mengkilau terpapar sinar lampu mobil yang berlalu-lalang, hal itu cukup untuk membuat orang-orang dikenai sindrom tiba-tiba-tidak-kenal dan ingin menjaga jarak.

Dan jangan lupakan segala macam perasaan terintimidasi yang akan kita rasakan ketika melihat penampilan sangarnya.

Oh siapapun—yang cukup pintar—tentunya tidak akan mencari masalah dengan pemuda itu. Bermasalah dengan pemuda itu tentunya adalah hal terakhir yang ada pada daftar keinginan mereka. Yah, kecuali mereka terlalu bodoh atau terlalu sombong atau terlalu _pemberani_.

Lagipula, melihat jalanan di hari rabu malam yang sepi dari orang-orang, Hiruma tak seharusnya takut apalagi malu, karena …

Ralat, mungkin _sedikit_ malu cukup normal untuk situasi seperti ini.

Komandan kita—mantan komandan kita—kini sedang berjalan berdua dengan gadis yang selama setahun ke belakang ini selalu menemani harinya. Mamori Anezaki, itulah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa bertahan dalam detik-detik yang dihabiskan dengan lelaki berambut pirang itu.

Begitu pula dengan detik ke sekian di hari rabu ini, lelaki itu kemudian menyadari dirinya tengah bersama perempuan itu lagi. Lagi. Tetapi kali ini, di hari rabu yang kanvas malamnya tak berbintang dan tak berhiaskan warna lain selain biru tua, ia merasa sangat enggan untuk berjalan bersisian dengan gadis itu. Hal itu dikarenakan, hanya karena ...

"Hiruma-_kun_, ayo!"

Genggaman tangan gadis itu pada lengan _blazer_ kemeja itu semakin mengerat, dan itu membuat ... Hiruma _sedikit _malu.

Ia tidak ingin orang-orang melihatnya dengan posisi seperti ini—posisi di mana ia berada dalam suasana ehem sedikit romansa ehem dengan seseorang. Mau dikemanakan _image-_nya yang mengintimidasi itu?

Ia tidak ingin orang-orang melihat dirinya di bawah kendali seorang gadis, sekalipun dalam urusan memegang tangan; ia harusnya _me_megang, bukan _di_pegang. Mau dikemanakan gelar Komandan dari Nerakanya bila begini keadaannya?

Dan jangan tersenyum seperti orang tolol, ia memperingatimu. Bukan berarti dia juga ingin _me_megang tangan gadis itu.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, kalau harus kuperjelas," ucap Hiruma dengan nada ketus.

Akan tetapi, suara penuh tekanan intimidasi itu tak mempan untuk seorang insan bernama Mamori Anezaki. Gadis itu malah tertawa jenaka dan menatap lelaki yang secara harfiah sedang digandengnya. "Tidak mau, Hiruma-_kun_ lelet."

Belum sempat lelaki itu membalas, Malaikat Deimon itu menambahkkan, "Sena 'kan tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."

_Nah, kan. Mulai. _Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya cuek. "Keh, masih saja sibuk mengurus adik kecilmu itu. Kaupikir dia akan berkembang bila kau terus memanjakannya?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, menatap Hiruma dengan bola mata samuderanya yang berkilat khawatir, "Bukan seperti itu, Hiruma-_kun_ ... Kali ini, Sena benar-benar membutuhkanku!"

"Oh ya?" Alis Hiruma terangkat beberapa mili. Sedikit tertarik dengan informasi yang telinga runcingnya dengar.

"Iya! Dia sedang sakit sementara tidak ada siapapun di rumahnya."

"Aku baru tahu kalau Cebol _Idiot_ macam dia bisa sakit." Hiruma berkata dingin, tanpa merasa berdosa sedikit pun sekalipun tatapan biru dari sang malaikat sudah siap menembakkan laser. "Sakit apa memang dia itu?"

Mamori menghela napas dramatis, "Pilek."

.

.

.

Bila ada sekawanan burung gagak yang lewat untuk mengabarkan betapa _awkward_-nya suasana di antara mereka, Hiruma dengan _senang hati_ akan menembakinya. Dengan pelan, ia menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulutnya, berulang kali, setidaknya itulah yang buku-buku sialan katakan untuk meredakan amarah.

Tapi melihat ekspresi _serius_ pada wajah gadis itu, rasa kesal itu bukannya reda, tapi membanjiri hatinya, meluap-luap seperti air bah.

Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak seperti ini—atau setidaknya untuk alasan remeh seperti ini. Tanpa bisa ditahan, urat pada pelipisnya menampakkan diri.

"_Geez_, hanya untuk penyakit anak TK macam itu kau menarikku dan membuatku nampak bodoh seperti ini? Lepaskan." Hiruma melepaskan genggaman tangan Mamori dari pergelangan tangannya dengan sedikit kasar. Dadanya naik turun dengan irama yang tidak stabil, bibirnya mengatup rapat.

_Argh! Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mengharapkan kenormalan pada gadis ini kalau ia sedang membicarakan Cebol itu!_

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Hiruma sendiri sebenarnya yang memutuskan untuk berhenti bicara, meredam keinginannya untuk mengamuk. Oh, itu akan membuatnya terlihat seperti lelaki yang cemburu tidak jelas pada kekasihnya.

Atau sekarang ia memang _sudah_ terlihat seperti itu?

Lepas dari kenyataan gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung itu adalah kekasihnya atau bukan, ia merasakan ada tangan tak kasat mata yang mencakari hatinya.

Lain lagi apabila nama Sena mulai terdengar dari mulut merah muda (yang sepertinya lembut itu—_damn_, Hiruma kemudian mengutuk dirinya sendiri) milik mantan manajernya, dalam dadanya, ia merasa ada ribuan makhluk cebol yang sedang menumpuk kayu bakar di dadanya, lalu membakar kayu itu dan menari-nari mengelilinginya seperti orang idiot.

Cebol-cebol idiot itu menari sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Kabar nestapa untuk kita semua, kapten kita, kini sedang cemburu~ sudah cemburu tapi tidak di-_notice_, sungguh malangnya, oh kapten kita' yang terus bergema di pikiran Hiruma.

Oh. Ia sudah gila rupanya.

Melihat lelaki di hadapannya diam saja, Mamori Anezaki, terdakwa atas kegilaan yang mulai menghampiri Hiruma, mulai merasa tidak enak dan bermarah-marahan dengan lelaki itu jelas bukanlah lagi hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Tidak setelah semua hal yang terjadi di antara mereka sejak setahun belakangan ini.

"Hiruma-_kun_ sendiri 'kan yang bilang ada urusan dengan Sena? Tidak ada salahnya 'kan kita pergi bersama?" Gadis itu berkata dengan lembut seperti seorang ibu yang tengah merayu anaknya agar tak merajuk, dan ya, ia berharap kemarahan lelaki itu luluh.

Alih-alih kemarahannya yang luluh, Hiruma merasakan dirinya luluh di bawah tatapan lembut dari bola mata biru cerah itu.

Ya, benar adanya apa yang dikatakan gadis berambut sebahu itu. Ketika mendengar—menguping—pembicaraan Mamori Anezaki dan manajer Devil Bats yang baru, Suzuna Taki, ia memutuskan untuk ikut pergi dengan alasan ada strategi yang harus-dibicarakan-hari-ini-juga-secara-empat-mata-dengan-Kapten-Baru-Devil-Bats-itu.

Ide _pergi bersama_ itu terdengar menarik bahkan ketika hanya dibayangkan. Minus 'demi menjenguk Sena yang terkena penyakit ingusan dadakan' dan 'digeret', tentunya.

Lelaki itu tidak merespon ucapan Mamori tadi. Ia (sok) sibuk merapikan lengan _blazer _hijaunya yang sedikit kusut. Jemarinya masih bisa merasakan kehangatan yang tersisa di sana.

Tetapi, kehangatan itu dengan cepat merambat juga pada kedua pipinya.

_Kuso! Kenapa aku harus deg-degan ketika disentuhnya?_

Dengan cepat, pemuda berambut pirang itu memalingkan pandangannya. Tidak ingin gadis di sampingnya melihat rona kemerahan tipis yang mungkin menghiasi pipinya—yang padahal tidak, entah bagaimana otak genius lelaki itu bisa mengontrol penuh kendali atas wajahnya, hanya Tuhan mungkin yang tahu rahasianya.

"Hiruma-_kun_." Gadis itu memanggil dan dengan segala yang ia punya, Hiruma berusaha menatap matanya. "Aku akan membeli obat dan buah untuk Sena di supermarket itu dulu, ya," ucap Mamori sambil menujuk toko 24 jam yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

_Sena lagi, Sena lagi, seharusnya hari sialan ini jadi hari Sena sedunia, barangkali. _Hiruma, dengan segala yang ia bisa, berusaha tidak menunjukkan keengganannya—kecemburuannya. Oh, ia masih punya harga diri untuk dijaga.

Setelah beberapa detik terlewati, ia berhenti—menyerah—memertahankan kontak mata dengan sepasang kolam biru yang mulai menunjukkan kilau kekhawatiran. Bibirnya hanya berkata datar. "Jangan lama-lama, Mantan Manajer Sialan."

Menanggapi sikap dingin Hiruma, gadis itu hanya meleletkan lidah, lalu berlari kecil ke toko waralaba itu. Meninggalkan Hiruma yang berdiri berteman cahaya tiang lampu. Oh sungguh dramatis sekali.

Iris hijaunya memandangi punggung sang mantan manajer tim yang mulai berlalu dari bidang pandangnya. Mengawasi dari kejauhan, setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu. _Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan?_

Ia bukanlah lelaki yang biasa menunjukkan afeksi untuk menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya, pun juga bukan lelaki yang dengan mudah bisa menunjukkan kecemburuannya.

Dan ketidakmampuan itu diperparah dengan egonya yang kelewat tinggi, melarangnya untuk lemah oleh perasaan yang dianggap sialan oleh sebagian hatinya itu.

Sialan, kan, ketika perasaan itu mengetuk—menggedor—pintu hatinya secara tiba-tiba? Sialan, kan, ketika perasaan itu semakin meluap ketika matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru angkasa yang membuatnya seakan terbang itu? Sialan, kan, ketika ia harus menahan segala keinginan untuk memeluk tubuh gadis itu, mengusap ujung kepalanya, menyentuh pipinya, mengecup bibirnya, menjadikannya miliknya?

Oh, posesif sekali. Hiruma tidak tahu apakah ada hal yang begitu ia inginkan di dunia ini selain senyuman gadis itu yang terukir hanya untuknya.

Tapi di lain sisi, Hiruma tidak tahu cara seperti apakah yang harus ia tempuh untuk bisa mendapatkan hal itu. Ayolah, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus memulai dari apa dan bagaimana. Jangan tanyakan padanya apa rencananya kelak agar gadis itu bisa menyadari rasa sialan yang ada pada dadanya, menara pengontrol lapangan itu bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya sendiri.

Terlebih ... apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencuri perhatian Sang Malaikat Deimon dari Si Pendek Sialan itu? Apa hari dimana gadis itu akan tersenyum hanya kepadanya itu akan tiba?

Lelaki itu mendadak terkekeh dengan pemikirannya. _Menggelikan._

Ia menatap ke arah lain.

Tapi hatinya—bila ia memilikinya—tetap tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Hiruma-_kun_!"

Hiruma menoleh dan melihat gadis yang sedari tadi menginvasi pikirannya itu sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan sekantung belanjaan. Napasnya sedikit terengah, tapi Hiruma tidak dapat memungkiri paras gadis itu memang cantik sekalipun ada titik keringat yang membasahi dahinya (Oh dan ia harus kembali menahan dirinya untuk menghapus keringat itu dengan jemarinya).

"_Speak of the devil. _Cepat sekali." Hiruma menyambut dengan sebuah seringai, mencoba tampak biasa saja, mengabaikan perasaan yang berkecamuk ramai dalam hatinya. Gadis itu membalas dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi tampak luar biasa lega ketika Hiruma tidak sedingin tadi dan mau berbicara lagi dengannya.

"_Mou_, bukannya tadi kau sendiri yang menyuruhku cepat?" Tidak ada respon dari lelaki itu, gadis itu menepuk lengan Hiruma main-main sambil tersenyum. "Jangan marah begitu, dong."

"Terserah." Tidak ingin berlama-lama memandang paras yang semakin detik semakin memesona dan menjerat itu, Hiruma buru-buru melangkah. Bahaya kan, bila ia terlalu lama menghirup wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu? Bisa-bisa gadis itu mendengar detak jantungnya yang sudah seperti disetel pada volume dan kecepatan maksimal. Berdentum-dentum, mengalirkan darah lebih cepat pada pipinya yang kemudian semakin menghangat.

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Tunggu, Hiruma-_kun_."

"Apalagi?" Hiruma melirik langit malam yang semakin gelap saja. Kalau tidak cepat, mereka akan kemalaman dan itu tidak baik bagi perempuan seperti Mamori, sekalipun pada akhirnya ia pasti akan mengantarnya pulang, _sih_. Tapi dari dasar hatinya, ia ingin gadis itu sepenuhnya aman.

"Berikan tanganmu."

Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh untuk menanggapi permintaan aneh itu. "Untuk?"

"Cepat!"

Demi melihat binar kejujuran dan antusiasme pada sepasang kolam jernih itu, tangan Hiruma terjulur tanpa sadar.

"Aku tidak enak, nih, sedari tadi terus mengkhawatirkan Sena dan jadinya mengabaikanmu. Aku bukan bermaksud begitu—kautahu, kan? Kadang aku masih terlalu khawatir pada Sena." Gadis itu berujar dengan sungguh-sungguh dan Hiruma tidak tahu apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain bernapas.

Tapi kemudian, bernapas pun menjadi terasa sulit ketika melihat tatapan penuh afeksi dari gadis itu mengarah padanya.

"Jadi ... kumohon jangan salah paham, jangan _marah_ seperti itu lagi—"

Lalu, gadis itu mengeluarkan sebungkus permen karet yang biasa Hiruma beli dari kantung belanjanya.

Sebelum mulut lelaki itu mengatakan aku-sudah-punya atau masih-ada-kok, salah satu tangannya yang bebas mengaduk isi saku _blazer-_nya_._ Kosong. Tidak ada permen karet yang tersisa.

_B-bagaimana gadis itu tahu kalau permen karetnya sudah habis sementara dirinya sendiri baru menyadari?_

Sebuah sentuhan kecil pada telapak tangannya menambah kekagetan yang menimpa Sang Komandan. Ketika meletakkan permen karet itu pada tangannya, jemari lembut gadis itu bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya yang kapalan ditempa latihan _amefuto _dan Hiruma bisa merasakan sengatan yang membuat dasar perutnya menjadi geli, sekaligus hangat.

Kemudian, ia tidak tahu lagi raut wajahnya sudah seperti apa ketika gadis itu menggenggam pelan tangannya, mengaitkan jemari-jemari halus dan hangat itu pada miliknya, terasa begitu pas, begitu ... sempurna.

Dan ketika ia menatap gadis itu, ia mendapati sebuah senyuman lembut terukir pada wajah bidadarinya. Hiruma tersadar. Senyuman itu tidak ditunjukkan pada anggota timnya yang lain. Bukan untuk orang lain. Bahkan, bukan untuk Sena, Sena atau Senanya, tapi pada_nya_.

"—Oke?"

Hanya untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

Deite notes: /edited, thanks sarannya/

Hai! Apa kabar, semuanya? Sehat, kah? Semogaaaa :3

Deite kembali nih, ada yang kangen tidaks? /plak/ Oh ya, fic ini dibuat khusus untuk meramaikan event kesayangan kita: FESI Awards Reborn yang kali ini mengambil tema Notice Me. Di fic deite kali ini nggak kerasa temanya, ya? Wkwkwk udah lah, deite lagi _chaos_ ahaahaha ikut meramaikan dengan benar ya, guys! (jangan kayak deite, tapiiii). ")))) fic ini bakalan terdiri dari dua chapter, masing-masing oneshot yang engga ada kaitannya, dan pokoknya, chapter depan itu chapter terakhir muehehehe /enggak mau banyak utang, buat awards kemarin aja belum apdet/ /diulek panitia/.

Udah lama engga bikin romance jadinya ... maaf kalau enggak manis, enggak nge-fluff, dan enggak memuaskan hehe, romance yang dulu-dulu juga engga terlalu memuaskan sih, hehehe yak semoga terhibur saja dengan sikap dere-derenya (?) Hiru~ asik banget kalau udah bikin akang yang satu itu mau tapi malu (?) :")))

Untuk fic konyol ini, awalnya deite mau bikin _pure_ HiruCerberus, tapi, OTP kesayangan deite berteriak tidak adiiil, jadilah HiruMamo ft. Cerberus. Huehehe. Cerberusnya sih muncul di ch depan yaaa, ditungguin yaaa~ Soal kegajean fic ini dan lain sebagainya, deite minta maaf yaaaaa, niatnya sih mau mengangkat kejadian yang biasa terjadi di sekitar kita, tapi malah jadinya nggak ngena gini ;;;;

Oh ya, selamat merayakan idul fitri (hari ini maupun besok) bagi yang merayakan! Maaf bila selama ini deite banyak salah (/sungkeman/) :") see ya' in next chapter!

.

_Say hell-o and leave a review, perhaps_? "))


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings**: OOC, sedikit _fluff—_mungkin_,_ GJ,_ typo_, EyD yang tidak sesuai, alur maju, OLD FIC /DIHAJAR/

**Disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21 sepenuhnya milik Yuusuke Murata dan Riichirou Inagaki, saya sendiri tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Timeline; **setelah _long march_, sudah memasuki kompetisi di musim gugur.

**Dedicated For**; FESI Awards Reborn: Notice Me—yang sudah lama sekali berlalu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**"A Little Piece of Wednesday that Went Away Sometimes"**

—_keping kecil di hari rabu yang acap kali berlalu._

* * *

.

.

.

.

**II.**

Ada yang berbeda dengan ruangan klub hari ini.

Mamori Anezaki menyipitkan matanya ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang dari ruangan yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu menjadi bagian dari hari-harinya di SMA.

Ketika pintu dibuka beberapa detik yang lalu, dalam benaknya, ia berpikir akan menemukan ruangan klubnya yang biasa—dengan bau maskulin yang hilir mudik pada indra penciuman, pemandangan setumpuk dokumen di sudut ruangan; alat-alat kebersihan di sudut yang lain, meja yang dipenuhi oleh barang yang dalam sekali lihat bisa ia ketahui siapa empunya (bungkus permen _mint_—milik Hiruma; tiga majalah dewasa—milik Ha Ha Ha bersaudara (akan ia buang, sesegera mungkin); _note_ dipenuhi tulisan kecil—milik Sena; buku aljabar—milik Yukimitsu, kantung kertas berisi makanan—milik Kurita, sarung tangan _baseball_—milik Monta, _play cards _dan kartu poker yang tercecer dimana-mana—milik Hiruma, beberapa peluru karet—milik Hiruma, cangkir dengan ampas kopi pada cekungnya—milik Hiruma juga dan barang-barang lain yang milik Sang Kapten jua), suara berisik khas lelaki yang berjalin dengan aktivitas di dalam ruangan, loker yang berjejalan di dalamnya barang-barang pribadi tiap pemain, sebuah kalender dengan angka-angka penting yang dilingkari dan lainnya dan semuanya.

Semua hal yang tercetak dalam benaknya kini bertabrakan dengan kenyataan yang ia lihat melalui iris biru langitnya.

Dari semua hal mendetil yang ia ingat tentang ruangan klub yang sudah menjadi seperti pemandangan yang ia lihat selama selamanya, kehadiran para punggawa tim kelelawar merah itu nihil dalam ruang pandangnya.

Kosong.

Ruangan itu laiknya sebuah cangkang yang baru saja ditinggal penghuninya.

"Eh?" gumamnya bingung.

Mamori Anezaki terdiam sejenak.

Ia bukan tipikal seseorang yang melupakan agendanya begitu saja, apalagi sesuatu yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. Ia ingat, ketika matahari sudah turun sedikit dari takhtanya dan bel sekolah sudah berdentang lugas dan murid-murid mulai berhamburan layaknya pasir yang di tiup ke udara, ia harus segera berjalan menuju ruangan klub mungil di ujung sekolahnya ini. Ia tak juga lupa bahwa ini adalah hari rabu dan seperti hari rabu yang biasanya, dia harus menjalani aktivitasnya sebagai manajer tim _amefuto_-nya.

Melihat keganjilan pada hari rabu ini, beragam spekulasi muncul dalam benaknya; mulai dari mereka yang melupakan jadwal latihan (ia mendengus), mereka yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing dan tidak peduli dengan jadwal latihan sebelum pertandingan (kedua tangannya kini berada di pinggangnya, "Akan kuberi pelajaran pada mereka!"), hingga—

"Oi, _Kuso Mane_! Sedang apa kau di situ?"

Sebuah suara memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Agak jauh hingga ketika gadis itu mengerjap, ia merasakan suara itu bergema; seperti jenis suara yang muncul dalam mimpi-mimpimu. Kontan gadis itu menengok untuk melihat sosok yang sudah ia hapal sedang berdiri di kejauhan.

Dari kejauhan, sosok itu sama menyebalkannya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Seringai pada wajahnya, mata hijau berkilat yang selalu menyimpan berbagai rencana gila, kejam—dan kadang brilian, ia mengakui, seragam yang tak dikenakan dengan benar, senjata pada lengannya, serta pose angkuh yang dari kejauhan saja sudah membuatnya enggan dekat-dekat.

Tapi, kakinya mengkhianatinya.

Setelah menutup kembali pintu ruangan klub, gadis itu berjalan menghampiri lelaki yang namanya menjadi pengisi konsisten dalam buku detensinya. Sembari menghapus jarak di antara mereka dengan langkahnya, gadis itu mencoba untuk meredam deru detak jantungnya yang seakan seperti tabuhan kendang—cepat, keras sekaligus menggairahkan—dengan memandang langit yang memayungi mereka kala itu.

Langit musim gugur kali itu tak ubahnya seperti selimut kusam raksasa. Gradasi warna abu-abu menghiasi setiap sisi langit yang bisa ia tangkap dalam bidang pandangnya. Awan-awan raksasa bergerombol dan bergerak dengan cepat seperti saling berkejaran, saling melahap dan menyatu satu sama lain hingga membentuk tubuh yang lebih besar untuk menyembunyikan sang surya.

Mamori kemudian melirik jam tangannya untuk melihat bahwa waktu masih sore, tapi tak terlihat karena cuaca.

Satu dua tiga lagi langkahnya dan ia kemudian sudah berdiri di hadapan lelaki dengan papan nama 'Youichi Hiruma'. Melihat mata lelaki itu mungkin sebuah kesalahan karena tanpa sadar, pipinya menghangat dan ia alihkan pandangannya ke daerah telinga lelaki itu.

"Kemana yang lain? L-latihannya?" tanya Mamori sambil menunjuk bangunan klubnya dengan gugup. _Sial! Kenapa suaranya terdengar aneh?_

Lelaki itu memandangnya sejenak. "Keh, memang sudah kuberitahu idiot-idiot itu untuk tidak datang."

"EH? Kenapa? Bukankah pertandingan sudah semakin de—"

"Cuaca buruk, _Kuso Mane_." Lelaki itu menunjuk langit dengan matanya. Ia melanjutkan, " Tidakkah kaulihat sebentar lagi akan hujan deras? Alih-alih menang, mungkin kita tidak akan bisa bertanding karena mereka semua jatuh sakit duluan."

Gadis itu mengangguk sekenanya saja sampai kemudian ia sadar akan satu fakta. Malaikat Deimon itu menatap kesal lelaki di hadapannya. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tudingnya dengan pipi menggembung.

"_S-e-k-a-r-a-n-g _aku sudah memberitahumu, kan? Ke ke ke ke ke!" kata Hiruma dengan santai. Seringai lebar pada wajahnya seakan menandakan rasa puas karena sudah menjahili gadis itu.

"_Mou_, Hiruma-kun!" Mamori memukul lengan lelaki itu main-main. Pipinya semakin menghangat untuk alasan yang berbeda, tadi berdebar, kini kesal. Walaupun sudah seringkali digoda oleh Hiruma, rasa-rasanya Mamori tidak akan pernah merasa terbiasa. Lelaki itu membuatnya selalu terombang-ambing tidak jelas dan ia tidak suka. Tapi tetap saja suka. Eh—

Setelah kekehan lelaki itu reda dan Mamori bisa menghentikan debat internal dalam hatinya, gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan itu bertanya, "Kalau begitu kau mau kemana, Hiruma-kun?"

"Aku bersama Cerberus," katanya datar, tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang manajer. Namun, Mamori tidak memerhatikan karena baru tersadar akan keberadaan anjing yang tadi disebut namanya itu. Di sisi kaki Hiruma, anjing berambut cokelat tebal itu nampak tertidur pulas dengan kedua kaki dijadikan tumpuan kepalanya.

"Oh … kau mau pulang bersama Cerberus, kalau begitu?" tanya Mamori sambil menatap wajah kaptennya tanpa ragu, pembicaraan akrab seperti ini membuatnya lupa sejenak akan perasaannya pada sang kapten.

Mendengar kata _pulang_ membuat garis wajah lelaki itu sedikit gusar, namun cepat-cepat ia tutupi dengan seringaian. "Tidak. Aku ada—"

Kalimat Sang Komandan dari Neraka itu terpotong ketika setetes air membasahi hidungnya.

"Eh?"

Tanpa aba-aba, tetesan demi tetesan lainnya menyusul. Sangat deras sehingga Mamori berpikir bahwa air itu tumpah begitu saja dari langit.

Detik-detik krusial untuk menyelamatkan diri pun berlalu begitu saja bagi seorang Mamori Anezaki karena terlalu terpana dengan kedatangan hujan deras yang begitu tiba-tiba. Ia baru saja terlepas dari lamunannya ketika menyadari dirinya sudah basah kuyup.

Ketika dirinya melihat ke arah Hiruma, lelaki itu sedang berupaya untuk melepas _blazer_-nya dan mau tak mau Mamori membayangkan dirinya dan Hiruma berjalan melintasi hujan dalam payungan _blazer_.

Mamori harus berjuang menahan senyumnya ketika memikirkannya. Dia tidak mau terlihat seperti seorang idiot dan menjadi seorang idiot di hadapan lelaki dengan _akuma techou _itu adalah mimpi buruk—ia tidak berani membayangkan ancaman macam apa yang akan dikeluarkan otak jenius tapi bulus Hiruma.

Namun rupanya menahan senyum itu pekerjaan yang menyulitkan sekalipun _akuma techou _menjadi ancaman. Bayangan romantis yang begitu indah itu membuat senyuman lebar terurai begitu saja.

"Oi, Manajer Sialan—"

Dan ketika Hiruma memanggilnya—walaupun tetap tidak sopan seperti biasa, gadis itu tidak bisa menghentikan harapannya yang sudah melambung tinggi.

"Ya?"

Gadis itu menoleh untuk kemudian melihat Hiruma mengangkat Cerberus dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menutupi badan anjing bermuka sangar itu dengan _blazer_-nya. Lelaki itu mulai berlari meninggalkannya dan harapannya yang kini terhempas ke bumi.

"Cepat berteduh, Bodoh!"

Oh.

.

.

.

.

Dari semua hal yang pernah seorang Mamori Anezaki bayangkan akan terjadi padanya dengan Youichi Hiruma, hujan-hujanan dengan Cerberus bukanlah salah satunya.

Oke, revisi.

Dari semua hal yang pernah seorang Mamori Anezaki bayangkan akan terjadi padanya dengan Youichi Hiruma, dirinya dibiarkan kehujanan sementara _quarterback_ itu melindungi Cerberus bukanlah salah satunya.

Mengingat kejadian naas yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu pada dirinya, membuat Mamori Anezaki mendengus.

Ia tahu kalau perasaannya pada si pemain nomor satu tidak akan tersambut, tapi … apa perlu dirinya patah hati sedini ini—sebelum ia sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya?

Dan yang perlu digarisbawahi … apa perlu ia patah hati oleh seekor anjing?

Gadis itu kembali mendengus sambil memerhatikan bulir-bulir air yang menghantam bumi dari jendela ruangan klubnya. Mengikuti gerakan Hiruma, ia tadi ikut berlari menuju bangunan klubnya karena tempat itulah yang memang paling dekat untuk dijadikan tempat berteduh.

Lelaki yang tadi ia ikuti kini tengah duduk di atas meja, dengan Cerberus di pangkuannya. Dari punggungnya yang membelakangi Mamori, gadis itu tetap dapat melihat bagaimana tetesan air hujan membuat helai-helai pirang favoritnya itu menjadi basah. Bulir air hujan kemudian turun dari ujung rambut pirang itu dan mengalir menuju tengkuk dan menghilang di balik kemeja basah lelaki itu.

Sama seperti dirinya, Hiruma juga basah kuyup. Tapi, lelaki itu tidak menampakkan rasa terganggu, malah dia terlihat asyik melakukan aktivitasnya—mengeringkan rambut Cerberus dengan handuk kering sambil mengunyah permen karet. _Blazer_ tadi ia sampirkan ke tempat duduk dan tetesannya pun membasahi lantai ruangan. Seakan baru tersadar akan keberadaan Mamori, lelaki itu menengok ke belakang dan dengan wajah datar berkata, "Oi, Manajer Sialan. Buatkan aku kopi."

Gadis itu membuka mulutnya namun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. _Speechless_. Setiap tindakan Hiruma seakan menghisap seluruh kemampuannya dalam berargumen. Dan sialnya, ia kini malah mendapati dirinya mendekati meja untuk meraih termos. Setiap ucapan lelaki itu juga seakan memiliki magis tertentu yang membuatnya menurut, sekalipun perintahnya itu membuatnya bersikap layaknya seorang budak.

_Dan aku menyukai lelaki seperti dia? Ah—astaga, yang benar saja!_

Sambil menggerutu, ia ambil cangkir yang masih bersih dari loker dan mengambil bungkus kopi hitam favorit Hiruma. Ia sobek bungkus itu kuat-kuat hingga sebagian serbuk kopi hitam itu terbang dan membuat pernapasannya terganggu. Gadis itu terbatuk sambil merutuki kebodohannya yang lain. Sebelum Hiruma menggoda kekonyolannya, Mamori kemudian membelakangi lelaki itu.

Selain tidak mau lelaki itu sadar akan kebodohannya, ia juga tidak mau melihat wajah lelaki itu barang sejenak. Ia butuh ketenangan setelah kejadian tadi. Mau tidak mau ia mengakui kalau hatinya sakit karena ketidakpekaan lelaki itu padanya. Yah, walaupun sering disebut Malaikat Deimon, Mamori tahu ia tetap perempuan biasa.

Bagaimana ia tidak sakit hati?

Lelaki itu—lelaki yang mengagungkan kemenangan di atas segalanya—membatalkan latihan karena sadar akan cuaca buruk yang bisa menjatuhkan kondisi teman-teman setimnya. Tapi … ketika hujan tadi turun, lelaki itu malah lebih memilih melindungi anjingnya dibandingkan dirinya. Oke, dia memang bukan bagian dari tim yang akan bertanding beberapa hari lagi, dia juga bukan peliharaan lelaki itu, dan dia juga tahu kalau ia tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan pada seseorang yang tidak menyukainya.

Tapi … demi beberapa bulan yang sudah mereka lalui bersama, _long march_ melelahkan yang mereka tempuh, latihan-latihan keras yang mereka jalani … Mamori merasa dirinya juga bagian dari tim ini dan sedikit banyak ia juga menginginkan perlakuan dan perhatian yang sama.

Matanya hangat dan pandangannya menjadi kabur.

Gadis itu tersenyum miris. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil kala dingin kembali menyergapnya. Tapi, gadis itu tetap menuangkan air panas dari termos ke cangkir dan mengaduk kopi itu.

Aroma yang sudah sangat ia kenal kini memenuhi penciumannya. Hangat yang menguar dari cangkir itu kini seakan menyentuh pipi lembutnya dan berkata, 'tidak apa-apa, Mamori'.

Tapi, bulir air mata itu tetap terjatuh.

Gadis itu buru-buru menghapusnya dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia meletakkan cangkir tadi di ruang kosong yang ada pada meja tempat Hiruma duduk. Sambil menunduk, dia berkata dengan suara yang agak bergetar, "Ini kopinya, Hiruma-kun."

Secepat yang ia bisa, ia berjalan melewati Hiruma untuk mengambil tasnya, jadwal pertandingan, dokumen tim lawan, atau sapu atau apapun yang ia bisa gunakan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hiruma (dan rasa sakit yang disebabkannya) sambil menunggu hujan reda. Tapi gerakannya kurang cepat karena Hiruma sudah meraih tangannya terlebih dahulu.

Merasakan sentuhan lembut pada lengannya membuat Mamori mendongak. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Hiruma. "Ada apa?"

Lelaki beranting itu tidak menjawab. Tidak melepaskan genggaman pada tangan gadis itu, mata hijaunya yang misterius namun memikat itu menekuri wajah Mamori sambil membiarkan keheningan mengambil alih. Gadis itu juga tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya berusaha mencari tahu apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu lewat matanya. Sesaat, yang bisa Mamori dengar hanya suara degup jantungnya dan hujan yang menciptakan harmoni.

Lelaki itu memberikan sebuah seringai kecil dan sebelum gadis penyuka _cream puff_ di hadapannya bereaksi apa-apa, lelaki itu membuat gerakan yang tidak terduga.

Hiruma meletakkan handuk kering di atas kepala gadis itu dan menggerakkannya dengan satu tangan. Lelaki itu mengusap ujung kepala Mamori dengan pelan, membuat handuk itu bergerak menyisir rambut cokelat kemerahan milik gadis itu, berupaya menyerap air yang membasahi tiap helaiannya.

Mamori tertegun, hanya bisa diam ketika merasakan hatinya menghangat seiring dengan apa yang dilakukan Hiruma padanya. Gadis itu tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Hiruma—yang terlihat serius, tidak jahil atau menakutkan seperti biasa. Garis wajahnya terlihat tenang, seperti kolam tanpa riak yang mengganggu. Lelaki itu terlihat menikmati aktivitasnya. Mata hijaunya menekuri setiap helai rambut Mamori, mencari bagian mana yang masih basah dan kemudian jemarinya yang panjang mengarahkan handuk kecil itu untuk mengeringkannya.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh—melamun di tengah hujan seperti tadi, Manajer Sialan," kata lelaki itu tiba-tiba. Suaranya hampir tertelan oleh derasnya hujan di luar sana, tapi Mamori bisa menangkap apa yang ia ucapkan. "Kurasa dengan jadwal pertandingan yang semakin dekat, cuaca buruk, dan Cerberus yang sakit tidak lantas membuatku memerlukan masalah baru, bukan?" lanjutnya.

Putri tunggal keluarga Anezaki terdiam sebentar, "Eh? Cerberus sakit?" tanyanya sambil melirik anjing yang sedari tadi memerhatikan aktivitas tuannya dengan lesu.

Hiruma tidak menjawab, memilih berkonsentrasi pada rambut Mamori. Melihat bagaimana anjing yang biasanya agresif itu kini hanya diam saja dan sikap Hiruma yang protektif padanya seperti tadi sudah menjawab pertanyaan Mamori. Gadis itu menghela napas, merasa tidak enak atas prasangka buruk pada lelaki yang berposisi sebagai _quarterback _itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk tanpa sadar dan kemudian menatap wajah lelaki itu dalam-dalam. "Maaf," gumamnya pelan.

Alis lelaki itu terangkat, tapi kemudian dia terkekeh sendiri. "Ke ke ke ke! Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Manajer Sialan?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan usapan lelaki itu pada ujung kepalanya seraya berharap dalam hati supaya hujan di hari rabu kelabu ini tidak cepat berhenti.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin**.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Deite notes:

Oke, saya gatau nulis apa.

Plot awalnya saya rancang 'oh-so-fluff' sampai saya senyum-senyum sendiri ketika ngebayanginnya, tapi pas ditulis kenapa jadinya ancur seperti ini ;;;;;; maafin ya sesuatu seperti ini saya publish di fandom kita tercinta, maaf juga kalau gj, diksinya kaku (udah lama nggak nulis dan kebanyakan baca buku non-fiksi—ALESAN BANGET), dan aneh, ini sekali ngetik dalam waktu 3 jam dan saya ngerasa ini juga aneh kok ;;;;;;

Btw sebenarnya ini bukan versi aslinya karena versi aslinya itu pada dasarnya /abal/ asli buat fangirling-an saya aja. Di versi yang asli, Hiruma ngajak Mamori nemenin dia ke klinik hewan buat cek up Cerberus. Tapi karena pas diketik malah jadinya aneh banget, jadi saya rombak dan ta-da! Ternyata sama abalnya dan malah agak belok sedikit hurt/comfort ya? ;;;;;

Kemudian pengin ketawa miris—dulu publish chapter pertama fic ini sehari sebelum lebaran, penutupnya di-publish sekarang ketika lagi menjalani puasa. Aduh, setahun itu cepat berlalu ya :')

Btw, hai, penghuni fandom. Apa kabar? Masihkah kalian ingat dengan pair unyu ini? —masihkah ingat dengan deite yang unyu ini? /plak/

Yuk pada pulang yuuuuuk, babang hiruma kangen kita katanyaaa :')

.

_Say hell-o and leave a review, perhaps_? "))


End file.
